Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー Aroisu Toranshii) is the new master for the recently aired Kuroshitsuji II. He is voiced by 水樹奈々 (Mizuki Nana)Mizuki Nana on WikipediaKuroshitsuji WIki's picture of Mizuki Nana or on KuroWiki. He is the head of Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness" by his butler, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Anafeloz, his maid, and "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Your Highness" or "Lord" by others.Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website It is stated that he is fourteen years oldAs Ciel Phantomhive should be in the plot. at the beginning of the story, with a birth date of November 5thMBS QA Site. His tongue bears the mark of his contract with Claude. Appearance He is shown to wear a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with purple lining, a white button-up shirt, leather hotpants, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey ribbon tied around his neck. In another episode, he is shown to be wearing a purple set of clothes, including black furs around the end of his mid-length coat and purple leggings, as well as fake red demon-like wings. His eyes are a very light shade of blue. He has light blond hair and long eyelashes.Kuroshitsuji II Artwork on Animedia He holds his contract mark with Claude on his tongue, an encircled pentagram-like mark. He is also slightly taller than Ciel, moreso in the anime than in official artworks. It is shown that his contract mark is not visible at all times, and is mainly only shown if Claude is nearby. In his childhood, he wore a shirt and vest with a brown tie and a pair of trousers.Alois in Childhood (picture) In his disguise as a maid in episode 5, he wears a medium blond hair wig with twintails, and Hannah's maid clothing. From the front he looks almost the same as normal, except for a few strands of extra hair and the twintails from the wig. Personality Alois's emotions are quite unpredictable; one of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his butler, Claude, whose attention he is frequently trying to attract. He seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings, making him a sort of foil to Ciel. He seems to have taken interest in having Ciel. Alois can be easily frightened (of such things as the dark, being alone, adding to the childish element of his personality) and is somewhat hyperactive.MBS Official Kuroshitsuji Site. He shows signs of sadism and narcissism, as shown when he gouges out Hannah's eye in the first episode, merely because she looked at him while serving him. He also appears to be easily angered and loses interest in things very quickly. He often uses harsh and impolite language, regardless of whom he is speaking to. He often keeps low and underestimates the others as he thinks he is the greatest.Shown in his way of speaking. His nature has been shown to act in an almost sexual, seductive manner to some of the other males in the series.. His sexual behavior and crude language stems from the hinted sexual abuse he received shortly before contracting Claude. This was shown in episode one where Alois was shown beaten and naked in a bed with an older man, and also in the eighth episode where he is shown to be a slave used for sexual abuses. Background Shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped. His mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide, leaving his father to search for him alone. During his time spent kidnapped, Alois was kept as a slave in unknown village where he was also sexually abused. Something occurred in this village which killed everyone, including Alois's friend, Andrew, who he once refers to as his "little brother". Alois was the only survivor of this event. It is also hinted that there is tension between Alois and his uncle and that something may have happened in the past to strain their relationship. Then, one day, Alois returned with Claude, and because his father died under mysterious circumstances soon after his return, Alois became the Trancy's successor, something his uncle Arnold finds questionable. In the eighth episode it is revealed that he is not the real Alois Trancy and that he is actually Jim Machen, making his story questionable. He seemed to have a problem with women, as Hannah is shown to be frightened by him. He is often shown beating her and calling her a whore when he believes that she is trying to take someone else's attention away from him. Story *'Episode 1': He was seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois's tongueThe picture of his contract mark.. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretended he had been hurt and screamed, and stuck his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people fun. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold was about to go home, Alois scattered banknotes and land agreements on ground from the balcony, scattering the pages everywhere. Later, a traveler arrives, later revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis. Alois greets him in a seductive way and tells Claude to allow the strange man to stay with them. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wanted Ciel, but neither he nor Claude was able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they fled. *'Episode 5': Alois gets bored in picking a costume for his costume party and told Hannah to strip as he wants to wear Hannah's dress. He tried to put a dress on Claude but his butler disliked it. Over at the party, he disguises as a maid with medium long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. He takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. Seeing Ciel is unsatisfied, he was angered. *'Episode 6': Alois shows up in normal clothing as a demon, and lets his butler talk with Sebastian. Seeing Claude back with Sebastian alive, he wants to punish Claude but his butler refuses. Later, Alois makes Ciel angry by having Elizabeth dancing with him. *'Episode 7': He makes a duel with Ciel. He cornered Ciel in all first moments, but as the butlers arrive, he was shown to be stabbed on side of his stomach and bleeds very much. Alois was mocked by Ciel because he was told as the killer of Ciel's parents. Alois tried to explain while begging and crying as he held onto Ciel's leg, but he was almost stabbed to death in the face when Claude finally stopped Ciel. He finds Claude not helping him, even in the last moments, he vomited a huge amount of blood and said to his butler, "Oh, you look as if you have seen maggots swimming in a pile of dung." It has not been shown if he was dead or not. *'Episode 8': It unravels his past, when he was a slave in a village. Also, it is revealed that his real name is not Alois Trancy, he is Jim Macken and not the real heir of the Trancy Household. Quotes *''"O lé!"Kuroshitsuji II SPOT 03 on official site *"How pitiable."'' *(To Hannah) "Hannah, don't you think a sunny-side-up egg is pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities."See Episode 1 Summary *''"I don't care anymore... I wish everybody would just disappear into the darkness..."'' *(To Claude) "Look Claude! They look like they're dancing! They're so pitiable, stumbling around like that." *(To Sebastian in disguise) "Wow! You're so dirty! You really look like a brown rat... Almost like a robber! But... you smell reeaaally nice. What's your name?" *(To Ciel) "Finally I have you, Ciel!" *(To Ciel about his ring) "Maybe if we become one, I can also become as blue as your ring.” *(To Ciel) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is." *(To Claude) Houhe O Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel! *(To Claude) "Oh you look as if you found some maggots swarming in a dung pile" Trivia *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler directly, whereas Ciel does not usually show his weaknesses and true emotions in front of most people, including his own butler, Sebastian. *His contract mark is located on his tongue, and is a gold colored star surrounded by a circle. *Interestingly, he is slightly taller than Ciel in the anime. *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Ol''é''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him. *It is hinted that he can speak Latin. *The place where Alois was stabbed is the same place where Ciel was shot in season one. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Nobles